Madara's hair
by Atomzahl
Summary: Madara and Hashirama end up in a bar in the newly built town of Konoha to celebrate the latter's title of Hokage. Deluded by alcohol, the two confess their greatest weaknesses. Something Madara shouldn't have done. Armed with a hairbrush, the First moves in on his prey. Will later likely include Izuna.


Madara's hair.

The unthinkable happens: Madara and Hashirama end up in a bar in the newly built town of Konoha to celebrate the latter's title of Hokage. Deluded by alcohol, the two confess their greatest weaknesses. Something Madara shouldn't have done. Armed with a hairbrush, the First moves in on his prey.

Yaoi – male/male sexual interaction.

**Hashirama took a full ten seconds** to process the words told. Madara stayed mute, not a single muscle in his face moving. Here they sat, in a god-forgotten bar somewhere in the back of Konoha, being drunk, confessing each other's weaknesses in the candle light. Hashirama's weakness lied in his sensory skills as he confessed that his brother was a way better sensory type than him. That was pretty plausible. However, Madara's weakness…

'So, that means, if I tug it-' 'Don't.' Madara inched away from him as his faced cramped into an uncomfortable expression. Hashirama leaned over the wooden table a bit too close to Madara's liking.

'You must be kidding me. Is it true?' 'Senju, you're annoying me.' 'Please tell me, is it true?' 'Why would I be lying?' 'Because you're… you?' Madara huffed and crossed his arms.

'Point taken.' Hashirama's eyes glittered with mischievousness. 'I don't believe you. Out of all the possible weaknesses you had, you tell me that your greatest weakness is your hair?' To that, Hashirama pointed to the impressive wild, obviously uncombed, black manes of Madara Uchiha. The candle light gave it a slight orange touch at the ends and basically, there was no other way to put it: Madara's hair was damn beautiful. Dulled by alcohol, Hashirama had a sudden urge to find out himself and touch it.

'But how can your hair be your weakness?' 'Can we drop this topic already? I don't feel like explaining this to you.' Hashirama's mouth twirled into a sly smile.

'Come on, you're making me curious. Pleeaaaase…. If you tell me, next drink's on me.' Madara snorted, not sure whether to laugh or cry at the hokage – in full ornate – sitting in front of him acting like a child. 'Why do you think I haven't been to a hairdresser in ten years?' Hashirama stayed silent.

'It's because I can't stand it when someone touches it.' 'But why?' Hashirama's curiousness was getting the better of him now. He wanted to know the secret behind Madara's hair!

'Geez Senju, you're annoying me to no end.' Hashirama blinked. Once. Twice. Was his alcohol-dazed mind playing tricks on him or did he really see Madara Uchiha blushing? No, must be some kind of weird delusion. Right? Right..? 'Madara you can tell me.'

'No I can't. I think I've fulfilled my duty by accompanying you already. Let's go home, I'm feeling dazy.' 'Ghahahaha, you're drunk!' Hashirama blurted out, swaying his hands and nearly smashing the half-empty bottle of sake with it.

'I have a low tolerance. And geez, for a hokage you make quite a pathetic impression.' 'You're the one talking. If I had known this before, I could have easily beat you by pulling your hair.' 'I'll kill you if you try.' Madara got up and Hashirama quickly followed. Well eh, stumbled.

'Waiter, I want to pay,' Madara said, growing tired of Hashirama.

'Come on, lemme try.' 'No.' 'Please, only once.' 'No.' 'Can I pet you?' 'I'm not a fucking dog!' 'But your hair looks so nice. So soft and silky and-' 'Fuck off!' Hashirama's lower lip trembled and the legendary first hokage looked like nothing more than a child denied of candy. Madara groaned, giving the waiter the money and dragging Hashirama after him to the exit.

The streets of Konoha were dark and barely visible. The only lights illumining the place were those of inviting open bars. Madara wondered how many hours they had spent in that bar. Far too many to his liking. His vision became a bit hazy and he was processing things way too slow for comfort. Despite his low tolerance, the Uchiha clan leader was still able to walk straight. Hashirama however, was a different story. He stopped, telling jokes to random strangers and singing songs to whoever wanted to hear them. Fortunately for him, his charismatic personality saved the day. Unfortunately for Madara, he was forced to hear the terrible drunk singing of the first hokage.

Madara had enough of this little display and tugged the First behind him like a dog on a leash.

'Come on, let's get you home.' 'I don't wanna. Let's go somewhere else. I'm not tired yet,' Hashirama whined, pulling Madara's black kimono. The Uchiha sighed and scratched his head, feeling like a father babysitting his child.

'Fine. Where do you want to go?' 'Let's go to your house. Do you still have those amazing dumplings your brother made?' Madara snorted.

'Geez, are you only planning on eating at my place?' 'No, I also want to spend some more time with you.' Madara didn't move a muscle and pretended not to hear that. In this state, pretty much everything that left the Senju's mouth sounded like a sexual innuendo. Which didn't come as a surprise after the latter's urge to touch his hair. 'Just look at how drunk you are.' Hashirama raised a brow.

'I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy.' Madara sighed. 'Okay well, you'd probably only wake up your brother if you go home now and make a mess. You need to sober up first anyway.' 'I could cut your hair for you too,' Hashirama coaxed.

'Over my dead body.'

'Hmmm… these dumplings are goood,' Hashirama nearly literally moaned as he blatantly swung his legs on Madara's couch. 'Thank you for your generosity, Mada-chan.' Madara's eye twitched at the mention of his new pet name. He shot Hashirama a disgusted look, but the latter didn't even seem to notice. Bastard. He was the reason they ended up in a goddamn bar in the first place. Madara Uchiha, being the fool he was, even complied. He should've known what was coming. Madara had a slight aversion for bars and alcohol because of, well… he looked at a wasted Hashirama, raising a brow. …This.

'Just keep your voice down a bit, Izuna's sleeping.' 'Does your little brother have a hair fetish too?' 'Shut up!' 'Madara-chan, you're being too loud, your brother is sleeping.'

'Stop fucking calling me Madara-chan.'

Madara clutched his boiling fist, preparing to punch the drunk Senju. He relaxed however and Hashirama got away with a sigh. Madara shook his head at the sight of Hashirama nearly falling asleep on the couch. Geez, what a pathetic fool. He'd let the bastard sleep as long as he wouldn't drool on the couch. Or kick the table. Or smash any glasses. Or be a nuisance in general. Or else he's dead meat!

Surprisingly fast the first hokage did fall asleep. Without drooling. And kicking. And being a nuisance. Madara softly smiled as he eyed Hashirama's peaceful expression. Hashirama looked kind of… cute this way. He quickly snorted the thought away. This was the damn alcohol speaking.

Madara spent five more minutes in blissful silence when Hashirama awoke and raised the topic again.

'Hmpf, Mada-chan… when I come to think of it, you do have some split ends. And do you even brush it?' 'Senju, if you mention one more word about my hair, I'll fucking kill you. And stop calling me Madara-chan.' 'But why?' Hashirama exclaimed in desperation, trying to grasp the mystery of Madara's hair. The Uchiha however, wasn't amused.

'Fine. I'll tell you, but if you promise me to shut your mouth after okay?' Hashirama quickly nodded like a child being reprimanded. Madara sighed.

'I do brush it myself. Occasionally. Not often, I hate wasting unnecessary time on this. And sometimes I even cut it when I have split ends. So, there you have it.' Hashirama remained silent for a while. 'But why can't someone else-' 'You promised me.' 'But-' 'Shut up.' Hashirama pouted, earning a glare from Madara. The Senju's face curled into an expression of deep contemplation. This explanation wasn't sufficient. He needed to know all of it. And if Madara wasn't allowing him to talk about the subject any longer, he needed to find out in a different way!

'Well then, I won't bother you again, I'll go to the toilet,' Hashirama said and lazily got off the couch. Madara relaxed a bit and allowed himself to drink his glass of water. Finally. There may be hope left for the Senju.

Nonchalantly, Hashirama walked past Madara as he eyed the black manes from a corner of his eye like a predator moving in for the kill. He waited, waited…

NOW! In a movement so quick it even surprised himself, he raised his hand and quickly gave Madara a pet over the head, grabbing a flock of hair a bit clumsily.

'Ah…' Madara trembled to Hashirama's surprise, shutting himself up as quickly as he could. But Hashirama didn't miss the sound that escaped his mouth. It was a mewl. Loud and clear. Not just any mewl, but the cutest, most adorable little mewl he had ever heard. 'Senju I-' Before Madara could shout his name in anger, a big hand covered his mouth. Hashirama made the math. He lowered his head to meet Madara's ear from behind as his spare hand softly stroked his head, twirling the dark locks as he slid down. He was walking on thin ice.

'I understand now. You don't allow anyone to touch your hair not because you _dislike_ it, but because you really _like_ it.' 'Sen..ju… I told y-you to shut u-' Madara swallowed a lump down his throat. The feeling of Hashirama's breath hitting his earlobe and the hand stroking his head was too much. How he regretted having told this to Hashirama! He dug his own grave. This was the alcohol, there was no other explanation. First of all: Madara didn't fancy men. Second of all: Madara certainly didn't fancy any men named Hashirama Senju. Er.. well. Did he?

'Go home, you're drunk,' he said. He was still trembling. Hashirama couldn't believe how sensitive Madara was to him petting his head. His mind rolled on, thinking of further scenarios. 'Why can't you enjoy me touching your hair? No one will know. Izuna's asleep, Tobirama's sleeping at my house too. It's just you and me. Our little secret. I can even brush it for you if you like. Well, what do you say? Hmm?' Hashirama slipped a finger over Madara's cheek. The Uchiha was reaching his limit and Hashirama predicted that he would either give in or give him a good punch. He decided to take his chance.

'Hashirama. Go.. home…' But the seductive voice near his ear wouldn't leave him that easily. A little more, just push him a little more. 'Sshh. We'll make good use of the time we have.' Madara's eyes snapped wide open. Hashirama smirked and left the room. He allowed himself the liberty to enter Madara's own room. Madara's eyes went wide in shock. That damn Senju! Why didn't he just shut up and sleep soundlessly?

He jumped up from his chair and chased after the Senju.

'Just what are you doing? That's my fucking room. Get out, now.' It was too late. His lower jaw dropped at the sight of Hashirama holding a weapon that might be the most effective tool to defeat Madara Uchiha with. Hashirama smiled his innocent smile and closed the door.

'Go ahead, just sit down and relax,' he coaxed, gesturing to the bed with the hairbrush in his hand. To Madara it sounded more like a paedophile luring a child with candy. 'I don't think so. Put that away get the hell out of my sight. You've sobered up enough.' Madara leaped into a defensive position but Hashirama wasn't going to stop here. He needed to revise his strategy a bit. His face turned into the cutest pout Madara had ever seen. 'Come on, please. I promise I won't hurt you.' Madara's face cringed. Just a little more, Hashirama thought.

'Hashirama, I'm not a little girl. We're two grown men. The leaders of our clans for god's sake. Stop acting like a drunk idiot.' Hashirama wasn't planning on giving up though now that he was so close. He knew that Madara was a man all right. A stunning, handsome and a very strong man. That thought alone aroused him to no end. He never thought to cherish any kind of lustful feelings towards his friend and rival Madara, but that confession he just made and the cute mewl that ensued just threw him into a completely different direction. And there was the alcohol, of course. Blame it on the alcohol when all else fails. He wouldn't choose anybody else over the stunning beauty before him. In fact: there was no one he trusted more.

'Please? I'll leave after I brushed it, okay? I promise.' Madara shot him a death glare. 'No. Now fuck off.' Hashirama decided to play a bit on Madara's ego next. He knelt down before the Uchiha and almost literally kissed his feet. Great, Madara thought. Now we have a kneeling paedophile. What more? What the hell is this bastard planning? Attack me from below?

'Please, great Madara Uchiha, the strongest of all shinobi. Please allow me to comb your godly hair.' This time, Madara couldn't help but chuckle. 'Just get up, Senju. You're one pathetic display. Are you really supposed to be the ruler of this village?' he asked while looking down at the Senju.

Hashirama was drunk, horny and armed with a hairbrush. Being hokage could kiss his ass. Right now the only thing on his mind was Madara's hair. And one way or another he'd get it! Every beautiful lock of it!

'I promise I won't hurt you,' Hashirama said with a pouting face. 'You'd probably try and rape me.' 'No! I would never do something like that, I swear!' Madara sighed and contemplated his thoughts. He could prolong this discussion for several hours by saying 'no' or 'fuck off' or 'beat it' or 'getfo' or- well okay you get the picture.

Hashirama would probably cry or beg or do something else with an embarrassing nature. There was a second option that was risky, but would probably benefit the situation a bit more: to put an end to it now. The sooner he could kick the Senju out if his house the better. He finally complied.

'Fine. But only this once. And keep your voice down.' He sat down on the bed and turned his back to Hashirama, huffing with his arms crossed. What am I getting myself into, Madara thought. Finally, the First thought with a sly perverted grin on his face he surely hoped Madara wouldn't see. His hands softly stroked the long midnight locks. Madara's breath increased. Hashirama couldn't believe just how sensitive Madara was to people touching his hair. It was… so cute! Hashi decided to push his luck a little further by softly tugging his hair.

This time, another mewl escaped the Uchiha's throat and he gripped the sheets as a reaction. If Hashirama's eyes could sparkle in fascination, it'd be enough to light the entire room. 'Did you like that?' 'Just.. brush it. Don't pull,' Madara said in a soft voice. Hashirama obeyed, surprised at Madara's calmness and divided his hair into two sections. He softly started brushing the ends. Madara's breathing became heavier and he had trouble to not tremble. Hashirama completely focused on his task, but added the challenge of giving Madara the most pleasurable experience of hair brushing he ever had. He got hold of another thick patch of black hair and brushed with all the care in the world. Madara now panted as Hashirama continued like nothing happened.

'Your hair is beautiful, you know that? It's so dark and soft.' 'Shut up. Don't talk to me like I'm a woman.' Hashirama's fingers gently massaged Madara's scalp.

'Ngh..' 'I'm not. I'm giving you a truthful compliment.' His fingers wandered through the endless manes of Madara's hair. The Uchiha slowly began losing it.

'Hashirama, I told you to not-' 'I know, I just need to figure out where the knots are. It hasn't been brushed in a long time you see. You Uchiha are blessed with beautiful hair, but you need to take care of it.' Hashirama enjoyed this a little too much. The reactions he got out of Madara whenever he brushed his hair in exactly the right spot or when he (accidentally of course) tugged his hair a little were amusing him to no end. Madara's body was tensing up in such a beautiful way that Hashirama thought it wouldn't take long for the Uchiha to snap at him and throw him out. But he didn't. He stayed put. Hashi tied a knot in the upper part of Madara's hair and continued to brush the lower part, close to his neck.

'Are you done already?' Madara choked out, gripping his bed sheets. 'Almost,' Hashirama said, secretly licking his lips behind Madara. He carefully brushed the locks and made sure to not miss a single spot. His job was nearly done. He needed to act quickly. Out of bold desperation, he swung Madara's hair over his shoulder and exposed his neck.

'What are you doing?' the latter asked a bit suspiciously. Hashirama brought his face to his ear. 'I was just wondering, how you'd like this.' Madara had no time to prepare for what would come. Hashirama gently kissed his neck as he simultaneously tugged his hair a little. Madara's eyes snapped wide open and a moan freed itself from his throat.

'Hashirama!' In one swift movement, Hashirama turned the slender body of Madara around and the two faced each other in the dark. The Senju's eyes enlarged as he saw the younger looking up at him. His face was flushed and he panted slightly. He never saw Madara this vulnerable and he doubted it if anyone did. How could a man be so beautiful?

'What are you doing?' 'Shh, don't speak too loud or else we'll wake up your brother.' That was all the warning Madara got as Hashirama pushed him onto the bed and allowing himself to straddle the man's waist.

'What are you- Hashirama! You get off me right now. I'm warning you.' 'I'm not done with my task yet. There's still a part that I haven't brushed.' He quickly got hold of Madara's thin wrists and pushed them on the mattress above his head. The man had a surprisingly frail figure compared to his own. It was amazing how this small body could contain so much chakra.

This time Madara did activate his sharingan.

'Last warning, Senju.' Hashirama remained silent for a while, eying Madara, inhaling his scent. He dearly wanted to touch his hair again, kiss him and make him writhe and moan under his touch. He thought Madara to be beautiful before, but to be absolutely magnificent like this exceeded his wildest dreams. 'You're too beautiful for your own good.' Then he saw something unfamiliar shining in the Uchiha's eyes for he briefest of moments.

'Stop… talking to me like I'm a woman,' Madara forced out, realizing just how close Hashirama's form was to his own. His brown hair touched Madara's neck. It gave him goose bumps. 'Why? Are you afraid that I see your softer side? There's no need to hide desire. Not for me.' Madara's eyes went wide open as Hashirama stroked the soft black strands of hair.

'You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. I truly want to touch it some more.' 'Hashirama… stop… Izuna, he's-' Hashirama inched closer and gave Madara a soft kiss on the cheek. 'Izuna will be just fine. What's more important: you saw that coming with your eyes and yet, you did not stop me. Is it because you want this?' To that, Madara huffed.

'Just… just get off me.' 'Make me if you truly want that,' Hashirama said licking his lips. Madara's eyes flickered with determination and defiance as he prepared to give Hashirama a good punch. That'll teach him to behave in his presence. Madara freed one arm and clutched his fist and prepared to lunge at the man hovering over him, but… he didn't. The fist remained where it was, floating in the air. Hashirama didn't say a word. A moment in utter silence passed before Madara unclenched his fist and lowered his arm.

'I guess I'd… be lying if I'd do that,' he admitted. 'We'll need to be careful, for Izuna. I don't want to wake him.' Hashirama cradled Madara's head between his two hands.

'Madara, do you realize what you are saying?' 'Yes. You may touch my hair in any way you like. It's…' and the well-known Uchiha smirk returned. '…still part of the deal, isn't it?'

With that said, Hashirama kissed the other for the first time. The kiss was soft and hesitant. It may have been the alcohol or not. Right now it didn't matter. Here Madara was, lying on his bed in the dark while kissing his friend and rival Hashirama. And it felt more than right. That idea made his heart twist in a way he couldn't exactly place. Somewhere, his mind was yanking at him, shouting from the inside that he shouldn't go any further. In the meanwhile, Hashirama had curled his hand around his slender waist, as if telling Madara he wouldn't let go. The Uchiha shivered at the touch, feeling his doubts being smashed away instantly. Damned his sensitivity!

They parted after a moment that seemed like forever and yet passed by way too quickly. Hashirama was still sitting on top of Madara, looking at him like a goddess from Venus.

'You're truly beautiful, Madara.' 'Stop saying that.' 'But it is true.' 'Just stop it already.' 'Why can't I say that you're beautiful? Have you ever looked at yourself?' 'Shut up and kiss me.'

The two entangled in another kiss, this time way more heated and passionate than the previous. Hashirama too quick notice of the situation and slipped his hands around Madara again, pulling his smaller frail body close to his. He felt the Uchiha's heat against his own and hell, did it feel good! Af if someone turned the switch, Hashirama granted himself the liberty to slip his hand through the parting of the younger male's kimono and touch his abdomen. Madara's facial expression suddenly changed into a more hesitant one, obviously because feeling so exposed like this. Hashirama noticed.

'What's wrong?' he asked as he cupped Madara's cheek. 'Nothing, it's just… just…' A moment in silence passed. The Uchiha averted his gaze and fell silent. Hashirama however, took his chin between his fingers and gently made the other look him in the eye.

'If you truly don't want any of this, tell me.' Hashirama softly stroked the other's hair. Madara felt a shiver running through his body. 'The problem is,' he began hesitantly, 'that I do. I do want this. I do want… you. Hashirama, we're… we're our clan's leaders. This is wrong and yet… so right.' Hashirama felt his own heart melting at those words. It was amazing to hear those words from Madara Uchiha's mouth. It felt like a dream from which he'd hopefully never wake. He knew that Madara was capable of loving someone – his love towards his younger brother was the evident proof of that – but to hear him utter those words to him made his heart jump a feet high.

'I'll wait,' Hashirama decided, pressing his lips onto Madara's. 'I'll wait until you're ready. It's okay.' 'No.' The Senju looked the young Uchiha in the eyes, shocked at the sudden fierceness in that one word. His eyes… they were alluring. He felt a shiver running through his spine.

'I don't want to wait.' With that said, Madara pulled Hashirama close to him and stole another heated kiss, so powerful that his body paralyzed at the contact. Surrendered to his lust, Hashirama parted Madara's black kimono and allowed the fabric to slide off his shoulders. The Senju leader looked at his prize, panting slightly, savouring the precious moment. He slipped the already loosened kimono from Madara's arms. Now it hung loosely around the waist. This time his eyes didn't look scared or angry. He finally gave Hashirama a bit of his trust. 'Your eyes are different,' the Senju remarked before bending over to kiss Madara once again. A hand trailed the soft yet slightly muscular torso of the Uchiha, until it reached down to the obi around the waist.

'You can still change your mind,' he uttered softly, showing his consideration to Madara. The man shook his head.

'I made up my mind, Hashirama. Don't spoil the moment.' There it was. That famed smirk of Madara that ran shivers down the spines of friend and foe. Hashirama nodded and ran his hand through the dark manes of Madara, earning instant gasps from the other. The other hand clumsily untied the obi and before he knew it, Madara lay in his underwear underneath a horny Senju.

'Kiss me.' Their lips tangled. Madara slipped his hands up Hashi's torso, undoing his white haori that was part of the hokage outfit. Hashirama was close. He felt the heat of the other as a bold hand allowed itself to wriggle through the opening of Hashirama's kimono, touching bare skin. The Senju reacted immediately by kissing Madara bolder and bolder. The hand trembled as Hashirama licked Madara's neck – another sweet spot of him.

'H-Hashi…' The Senju smirked, biting naughtily some skin near his shoulder. Instinctively, Madara grabbed on to Hashirama, desperately suppressing his moans this time.

'Madara, let your voice out,' the Senju spoke before giving his lover a long, sensual lick near the crook of his neck while gently massaging his scalp. The provocation worked. Madara shivered and he pulled Hashirama close to him. His eyes flashed open and he gazed into Hashi's eyes. The Senju looked at him surprised, lifting himself up from the younger's body a bit.

'Madara, your sharingan…' The Uchiha gazed at Hashirama a few more seconds as reality dawned on him. His red eyes turned to black and he muttered some kind of apology, Madara-style. Including the averted look and pouting face, obviously.

Hashirama lifted Madara's chin and made the younger look at him. His face showed sincere affection.

'There's no need to apology, your eyes are beautiful.' And they kissed. Hands entangled in soft hair, Madara being a tad more sensitive to the touch than Hashirama was. The Uchiha managed to untie the obi around Hashi's waist and he impatiently slipped his robe off. He couldn't help but pause one moment to look at the gorgeous sight of a near naked Hashirama Senju. His body was significantly larger built than Madara's and his sun kissed skin was beautiful like no other. Madara wouldn't say that aloud though. Like hell he would. 'Enjoying the scenery?' Hashi asked, threading his fingers through the Uchiha's hair.

'Not bad,' he did admit with a weak smirk before he took the lead and switched positions.

Before Hashirama knew it, the soft locks of Madara tickled his chest and belly as Madara leaned over him, placing careful kisses all over his upper body. Hashirama trembled, clutching to his bed sheets. 'Madara…' he moaned softly as the Uchiha circled his tongue around his belly button.

'What is it?' he asked with a smirk. 'D-don't stop…' Madara continued kissing Hashirama's torso, occasionally licking a hardened nipple. His hand boldly slipped over his knee to his inner thigh. Hashirama thought he was going mad. The hand snaked its way higher and higher, almost touching the most sensitive skin on his body. He held his breath and his Adams-apple bobbed.

Madara went up, kissing the skin of his neck agonizingly slow. Hashirama trembled as his body begged for more. The hand circled around his growing erection, not touching the spot even once.

Hashirama groaned annoyed as his head fell backwards. The Uchiha – holding a slight sadistic nature – paused his teasing and brought his face to Hashi's ear. 'Yes?' An erotic whisper that would melt anyone's heart.

'Don't worry, I'll touch every part of you.'

To emphasize his words, a sole finger slipped past the hem of Hashi's boxers, exploring new territory. Hashirama moaned and instinctively grabbed Madara fiercely. Before the Uchiha knew it, he was pushed on his back onto the bed with Hashirama on top of him, his black locks being sprawled royally over the white sheets. It was a breath-taking sight.

'You have no idea what you're doing to me.' Madara smirked again, moving erotically underneath Hashirama. 'Haven't I? Then show me.'

A hand slipped behind Madara's black underwear, touching sensitive bare skin. The Uchiha breath hitched and he swallowed a bit tensed. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open when Hashirama got hold of his member. Madara couldn't help but blush as he realized all too clearly that no one has touched him there before. Hashirama moved into a more comfortable angle, swaying his hair over a shoulder before fully paying attention to the Uchiha. He started stroking him, first hesitantly and exploring, then clasped his hand around the base.

'Hashi..rama…' Madara choked out as the other jerked him off, forcing Madara's body to tense up even more. He trembled, eyes screwed shut with pleasure-filled tears. He couldn't stop it anymore. He'd give in. With a cry he came, forgetting all about his sleeping brother in the room next to him. Hashirama looked at his fluid-coated hands amusingly before pulling Madara into another kiss.

'I wish I could touch your hair, but I don't want to dirty it,' Hashi spoke softly, kissing Madara's jaw. 'Please do. We'll take a shower.' Hashirama looked at a sweat-covered, panting Madara Uchiha. His eyes beautifully captured the blissful afterglow of sex. And this wasn't even it.

'I never thought I'd see you like this in the days of my life,' Hashi spoke, his hands wandering through the charcoal strands of hair of his lover. 'Let's go.'

Madara tucked himself into his clothes again and handed Hashirama his kimono. The Senju was surprised that Madara actually meant his words.

'So we're taking a shower together? How wonderful,' he cooed while licking his lips. Madara walked in front of him to the door.

'I want you to take me. There,' he said with his back turned to Hashi before opening the door. Hashirama's eyes went wide as Madara left the room. Hashirama didn't think twice and quickly rushed after the Uchiha. He grabbed the pale arm and turned Madara around. 'What did you say? I might have misunderstood.' Madara's cheeks coloured red. 'No. You have heard that correctly,' he spoke, avoiding the Senju's eyes and gazing at the floor. Poor Madara, he was so afraid to show any kind of weakness. He'd probably be writhing in internal turmoil right now. But Hashirama was going to have none of that right now. He wanted to hear Madara say it right to his face while looking him in the eye. Only then he could tell if he was genuinely sure, hundred percent certain that he wanted to pull through. The last thing he wanted was hurt Madara in any way.

So he lifted the younger's chin as they both stood in the living room, making him look the Senju straight in the eye.

'I'd like to hear you say it again. Please.' Madara's features softened and he slowly nodded. 'I'd like you to make… love to me,' he spoke, barely audible. Those words sent a shiver down Hashi's spine.

The bathroom door closed. Clothes discarded quickly, hands touched skin, lips crashed and lustful gazes exchanged. Here their play continued. Hashirama entered the shower cabinet, pulling Madara after him. The Senju switched on the shower and got hold of the wet Uchiha, pushing against the wall before claiming his mouth with his own. His lips trailed from Madara's mouth to his neck and from his neck to his shoulder, causing him to mewl in bliss.

'Hashirama…' 'I'm not done yet.' The Senju fell to his knees and stroked Madara's pale sides. His hands trailed downwards to his thighs and finally to their goal. Hashi got hold of Madara's growing erection. The latter held his breath, preparing for what would come. But nothing could prepare him for this.

Hashirama gave him a few stroked before completely enveloping the other's member with his mouth. His tongue swirled around the organ like a child given candy. Madara couldn't stop himself anymore. His vision became hazy and his body turned to jelly.

'Hashirama- aaahh!' Madara threaded his hands in Hashirama's soaked hair as his body prepared to climax. The Senju continued his job like a trained professional, licking and sucking all the way from the base to the top. Madara was at the verge of losing it. How was his rival so incredibly skilled?

Suddenly, Hashirama pulled back. Madara gave a little sad mewl at the loss of contact, but Hashirama hushed softly in his ear.

'I'll make it up to you. Turn around.' The Uchiha complied, turning his back to the Senju. Including that incredible wet mane of black hair. Hashirama sensually licked Madara's back as his hands threaded the strands of hair, making Madara tremble. 'Hashirama,' Madara ordered. 'Sshh.' A hand left his hair and trailed downwards to Madara's entrance. While using water as lube, Hashirama carefully and slowly entered him with a single finger. The younger hissed, tensing up and trying to disguise any signs of discomfort. Even now Madara didn't want to look weak.

'It'll get better, I promise,' Hashirama reassured as he slowly stretched Madara. Where have I gotten myself into, flashed through the Uchiha's mind. But he wanted this. His body and mind wanted everything.

A sudden hit near a very sensitive spot ripped Madara from his thoughts and caused him to moan, even to his own surprise.

'H-Hashirama!' Hashirama brushed the spot again, causing Madara to shudder in bliss. His head rolled back and he panted heavily. He knew he hit the spot. He pulled out and replaced the finger with his now straining erection. That beautiful man in front of him was making him go crazy. He needed his own release now.

'Damn it… aarghh,' Madara groaned at the intrusion, clutching his fists while using the wall for support. Hashirama panted, trying desperately to find a midway between his own straining lust and Madara's well being.

'It's almost in.' 'Just hurry up, this hurts like hell.' 'But if I do, you'll-' 'Just do it!' 'Ehr… you sure?' 'Hashirama!' 'Okay okay.' 'FUCK!' Madara felt tears flowing down his eyes, eyes flashing to red and fighting every animalistic urge to kick Hashirama off him. Thank god the flowing water prevented the hokage from seeing his tears.

'You okay?' 'Yes. I'm fine.' That was a lie. Of all the physical pain Madara felt, having sex made it to his top five. How he regretted allowing Hashirama to take him, it should have been vice versa. Well, he wasn't going to back down now.

'I'm going to move, okay? It'll feel better.' Hashirama soothingly stroked Madara's hair. The Uchiha's eyes faded back to their usual black colour. To Hashi's surprise, it actually did calm him down. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his partner's shoulder. The Uchiha nodded faintly, feeling Hashirama moving slowly inside of him. It took a few more minutes for him to relax. 'Is it okay?' Hashirama asked, fighting every straining urge to simply fuck the hell out of him. Madara nodded, giving him the go-sign.

Slowly but steadily Hashirama allowed unleash a bit of his strength. Madara groaned, feeling both weird and excited. Hashirama ran a finger over his partner's back, stroking the still impressive mane of Madara. He moaned softly, shivering at the touch.

'You like that, don't you?' Hashi licked his lips, thrusting inside harder and deeper, until he hit the core of Madara's pleasure.

'A-aahh!' Thank god there was water flowing! Or else someone might have seen Madara crying of pleasure. Hashirama quickly got hold of Madara's hair, gave it a rough tug and thrust inside of him once more, this time instantly hitting his prostate.

The Uchiha's sight went blank. He moaned as if his life depended on it, forgetting all about Izuna or whoever may hear him.

For the Senju it wasn't enough. He kept slamming into Madara, grabbing his hair, moaning… His heart raced, his breath could barely catch up. Being able, having the honour to share this moment with Madara made him feel special. He was the honoured guest. Dulled by alcohol or not, this was something he would never forget.

'Hashirama… please, take me.' Those words sent a shiver straight through his spine. Madara Uchiha begged. Madara never begged to anyone. 'Harder!' he then demanded, the feral command cut straight through him. Hashirama could, _would_ no different than obey.

The hard continuous thrusts sent Madara straight to heaven. Within a second, Hashirama pulled out of Madara and turned him around to face him. Madara's face was all wet. Wet strands of hair covered his reddened cheeks and his mouth was slightly parted, gasping for air. His eyes were hazy with lust. It was the most beautiful sight Hashirama had ever seen. And he knew that he was the only soul in the world who will see him like this. The Uchiha whimpered at the loss of contact and even shot Hashi a glare.

'I want to see your face as you come.' That was all the warning Madara got when Hashirama lifted his legs with the ease of a top shinobi and slammed back in.

'Aahh! Hashirama!' He kept increasing his force and pace. Madara's voice was so beautiful to hear. He could hear all the screams and moans and cries that came from his lovely mouth.

Hashirama felt his body suddenly tense up, shaking violently as he released deep inside Madara, causing a chain reaction and make the Uchiha come as well with a loud cry.

'Madara!'

When Madara woke up, he was lying in his bed, carefully tucked in. It was quiet. A bit too quiet for comfort. He was about to turn around and contemplate his thoughts once more as reality struck him. And it struck him hard. As hard as it could get after one realized that he had sex with his rival and enjoyed every bit of it.

His eyes snapped wide open.

'Hashirama,' he spoke aloud in a voice that sounded way too panicking to his taste. He shut himself up, feeling a bit embarrassed at the mention of his rival's name. Suddenly, something next to him moved. Madara was about to give it a fatal blow as he realized that it was Hashirama Senju, sleeping soundlessly. The Uchiha's features softened and he allowed himself to move a bit closer to him.

'Hnn, hn…' Hashirama muttered in his sleep as he gave a belated response to Madara. Softly, Madara wiped a few strands of hair from Hashirama's face. Hashirama turned around to face Madara.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.' 'It doesn't matter. I was already awake. Sort of.' The two stayed silent for a while.

'I passed out, didn't I?' Hashirama nodded. 'Yes. And you were bleeding. I uh.. sorry for that. I already healed you.' Madara snorted. That was the risk of having sex with the most powerful shinobi on earth.

'No big deal.' 'So uhm… now that you're awake, should I go? I mean Izuna will wake up and there's already birds chirping. So uhm…' 'No. I don't want you to go.' With that said, Madara slipped his arms around Hashirama. Hashi smiled softly as he rested on the bed again, cuddling with Madara.

'Could I brush your hair again? It has gotten kind of messy again,' Hashirama coaxed while licking his lips. Madara remained unfazed. 'Hn. Let me think. No.' 'Aww come on. It's so beautiful and soft and-' 'You brushing my hair ended up in me having a sore ass.' Hashirama chuckled as he pulled Madara closer.

'You know, I never thought you were the cuddly type, Maddy,' he said, chuckling at his newly invented pet name. 'Hn. If you call me that again I'll kill you.'

'Maddy.' 'I mean it.' 'Maddy-chan.' 'Hashirama!'

A/N kind of thingy: I fail keeping this short. Really, I do. I also feel like making a sequel to this that including Izuna, 'cuz he obviously woke from their little lovemaking. Aaaaand lol I'm talking to myself. Anyway, hope that someone will enjoy this :].


End file.
